


娇花护理指南

by Fanatic_Octopus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal, Gay Sex, M/M, Prolapse, Rosebud - Freeform, 口交, 同性, 扩张play, 指交, 温柔攻, 窒息play, 肛交, 调教play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_Octopus/pseuds/Fanatic_Octopus
Summary: 一朵娇花的绽放无剧情认真做爱
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	娇花护理指南

娇花养护指南

无剧情 纯肉

一 种植

攻受在一起五年了，感情逐渐变淡之时，一部黄片改变了原本平淡的性生活。

此刻两个人躺在床上，受依在攻的怀里，玩弄着即将进入自己后穴的阴茎，攻沾着润滑扩张着受的肛门。两人面前电视上的黄片突然跳到了下一部。

这是一部拳交的同性恋黄片，可能是商家随手塞在网盘里的。攻从淘宝上买了一个 T 的黄片和受作为性爱之前的酝酿。画面里只有一个圆圆的屁股，阴茎被从根部绑死，两个阴囊涨的通红。肛门被扩张器扩成了一个圆洞，灯光打进去，可以看到直肠在蠕动。有一只手戴着黑色的手套，沾满了油光的润滑，畅通无阻的进入了直肠。

那个屁股一瞬间紧绷起来，紧接着是满足的呻吟声。那只手臂近手肘的部位都探进了肛门。视频里的受疯狂的尖叫，扭动。紧接着，手臂拔出来了，灯光下的直肠疯狂的高潮着。那只手把扩张肛门的圆形管道拔出来。那只泛红的肛门一瞬间并没有收缩，直肠在高潮下扭动着，推向外，又被肛门所束缚。那只屁股宛如活物在通过肛门呼吸。那只手又探了过来，顺着肛门的边缘把盛放的肠肉翻出来。

肠肉拼命的推挤着，像一朵深红色的玫瑰，颤抖着，抽搐着。那只手轻轻拍打着玫瑰，一只插入花蕊，包裹住玫瑰，揉搓着。玫瑰从花蕊中吐出肠液，沁润着玫瑰。画面黑了。

受和攻第一次看见这个场面。受早已停下了手上的东西，他并不知道原来肛门还可以被扩张到这个程度。而他手边攻的阴茎，早已硬的涨红发紫。他的肛门已经在这五年的性爱里完整适应了这根阴茎。

突然，他感受到肛门里正在抽插的两只手指停了下来。他回头看向攻，攻坐了起来，他习以为常的以为这就是攻要开始干他了，准备躺下去。

然而攻坐起来之后，突然把受的身子翻转过来，搂着腰让他呈跪趴的姿势。受心想，一开始后入会让他高潮的很快。然而半天也没有感受到阴茎插进来。他回头望去，攻跪在他两腿间，望着他，说：要试试嘛。

受知道他指什么，受闭上了眼睛，说：要，别弄疼我。

嗯。

攻取过润滑，滴在手上，仔仔细细的把整只右手都涂匀，待润滑已被手温热后，两指探入后穴。受的肛门其实接受两指已经完全没问题，这几年的性爱里，他接受过最粗的东西就是攻的阴茎，那只穴眼泛着粉红，依旧十分紧致。

攻加了一支手指，三指明显将受的肛门撑到了一个新程度。受的喘息变的迅速。攻认真的用三指旋转，抽插着受的肛门。感受着一圈肌肉逐渐放松的过程。约摸近百下后，攻停下手，三指插入最深，呈并拢装后再捏住，来回拉伸。受的肛门随着手指变化变形，他的呻吟声变得更大了。

攻将手指并拢，直进直出，插进受的肛门，旋转手腕，将肛门一圈褶皱都撑开了。接着光，攻已经能看见里面酱红色，略微抖动着的肠壁。

攻并不满足，他试着将小指也插进去。他将四指并拢成锥装，插进肛门。受发出一声唔鸣，腰背突然挺起，很明显通过肛门到达了高潮。他回头看向攻，一脸的乞求意味，一只手向后摆着，想抓住正在入侵自己肛门的手。

攻笑着跪起身子顺势搂住他，扶他正面躺下，搂在怀里，让他靠在胸膛上，左手环过受，右手又向肛门探去。

肛门剧烈收缩着，挤出一摊润滑剂，攻摸过依旧温热的润滑剂，四指插入了肛门。受呜咽着在他怀里扭动，攻四指开始抽插肛门。

随着括约肌放松，四指被接纳。攻可以摸到软热的肠壁，随着攻的入侵，挤在他的手上。他把肠肉推进去，又被肠肉推出来。淅淅沥沥的肠液浇在他手上。

近百次抽插后，他拔出手指，跪在受两腿间，两手剥开肛门。一直处于抽插的肛门并没有合拢，被轻易剥开一条一厘米的缝。攻拿手机打光，照进肛门。肠肉在颤抖，尽头处有一个小洞，蠕动着推挤着肠液和润滑剂。

攻很满意，他想看到这个肛门像视频里一样开出一朵漂亮的花。

攻把肛门继续再拉开，听到受又呜咽了一声。他把完全勃起的阴茎插进肛门，完全没入，感受着肠道的抖动，他覆上受的身体，亲吻着他的嘴唇，捧着他的脖颈，像捧着一个婴孩一般，在他耳边轻声的说，宝贝儿，夹紧我，把我挤出来。

受用力的缩进肛门，去感受阴茎。一瞬间温热的肠肉挤压在阴茎上，两个人都一颤。攻埋在受脖颈里，舔舐着受的锁骨，下身开始慢慢抽动。

他喜欢在性爱间完全的控制，抽插时不留余地，阴茎每一次插入都顶到最深，然而今天受的肛门被扩张过，阴茎居然插的更深了，两个人都是全新的体验。抽插约百下，攻射精了。

受被干完的肛门通红，滴答出精液和肠液。攻任他颤抖过，再一次把四指并拢插入，此时的肛门松软的更多，攻抽插后把四指放开，慢慢插入，受的肛门居然可以容下手掌了。攻抽动着手臂，受的呼吸又一次开始加速。受双臂紧紧搂着攻的肩膀，享受着肛门被扩张的快感。

攻把手掌插入，旋转，整个肛门逐渐被打开，一圈的括约肌都被完整训练。然而，攻要的不是一个松松垮垮的肛门，他要的是一朵完美的花。

训练内容：每晚手掌扩张，抽插，旋转，放松括约肌。

二 紧致

攻准备了工具。

一串弹珠大小的拉珠，一个直径 5 厘米的扩张器。

自从上次受的肛门可以承受手掌宽度后，他每天睡前都会给受做一次扩张训练，保证括约肌能够维持记忆。一周下来，受的肛门随时都可以接受手掌的抽插了。然而肠道的紧致也很重要。

受趴在餐桌上，两腿分别藏在两支桌腿上，屁股撅起来，上身紧贴桌面。肛门在被手掌插开过之后微微湿润。自从两个人在一起后，受的阴毛都是攻亲自刮的，肛门每天也会用精油保养，粉嫩紧致。然而今天，粉色的肛门被揉搓过后，攻把扩张器塞了进来，扩张器呈葫芦装，开口直径五厘米，内部却更加肥大，因此肛门被撑开后，露出了肠道尽头的小洞。

攻把串珠塞进了小洞。 15 颗珠子被挤了进去，在强光下，直肠的蠕动一览无余，受拼命加紧珠子，然而肛门被打开，肠肉很勉强才能夹住珠子。攻把珠子塞进去后，探两指抚慰着加紧珠子的肠肉。两分钟后，攻把珠子一颗一颗拉出来。卸掉扩张器，肛门松软的包住手掌，攻把珠子又塞进去，这次，珠子停在肛门边缘。刚刚被扩张过的肛门架不住小指头大小的珠子，一下子 5 颗掉了出来。

攻把珠子又塞进去，拍打着受的阴囊，让他收缩肛门。受勉强把珠子夹住了。攻恶意的去扣弄肛门，珠子一下子又掉出来了几颗。再塞进去。往复十余次，受终于可以夹住珠子了。

攻继续用手掌做扩张，珠子被推到肠道深处，受在手掌的抽插中到达高潮，攻拔出手掌，合不住的肛门拼命收缩，肠肉外推，攻按住要掉出来的珠子，扇在臀肉上。受可以高潮，但是该夹住的珠子不能掉出来。这样肠肉才够紧致。

训练内容：每晚手掌扩张，抽插，旋转，放松括约肌。

手掌扩张后，需用肛门夹住十颗弹球，在攻的命令下依次排出，若夹不住就要加训紧致。

三 再扩张

充气肛塞

两周的训练后，受已经可以灵活的控制肛门了。十颗弹球，可以在攻的命令下维持在肛门口，或者排出。四指也可以完整插入肛门。攻每晚都会在训练结束后，用精油给受按摩肛门，保持肛门一周粉嫩的颜色，刮掉肛毛。

接下来就是进一步的扩张训练。受呈跪趴式，两个膝盖下面垫了厚厚的垫子，膝盖被一个皮质套具固定，他无法活动膝盖。两膝之间有一根铁棍，让他无法合拢双腿。肛门已经放松，刚刚被手掌扩张过。

攻两指把肛门分开，挤进被温热过的润滑，探进两指，细细涂抹在肠壁上，接着将一支 10 厘米长的肛塞插入。肛塞末端连着一根充气管。攻开始充气。受的肛门只能看到一根气管露在外面，而他颤抖的臀肉说明了他此刻的快感。

充了几十下以后，攻试着拔出肛塞。肛门顺利的破开，露出黑色的肛塞。拉到约一半时，括约肌崩在肛塞上，泛红。攻又把肛塞塞了进去。如此反复。受的阴茎已经完全勃起。攻拿套环绑住阴囊，防止受太快射精。继续拉动肛塞。

近百十次抽插后，肛门松软，肛塞被拉出时括约肌温顺的吸附在上面。攻把肛塞再一次拔出一半，在括约肌被撑到最细薄近乎透明时，用专用的滋养精油，细细的擦拭。他要这只肛门保持粉嫩的状态。接着他用力拔出肛塞。肛门无法合拢，攻用手电照进肛门，发现肠肉用力推挤着，他拉开肛门，有一些肠肉挤出来。受的皮肤很白，连肠壁的颜色都不是很深。配着粉嫩的肛门很诱人。攻调弄着涌上来的肠肉。接着把十颗弹珠塞了进去，拍拍受的臀肉，示意他拍出来一颗。

然而受一次挤出来了三颗。攻捡起这三颗弹珠。用湿巾擦了，再一次塞进肛门，然而受似乎这次仍然无法夹住，又掉出来两颗。

看来紧致度有所下降。攻按摩着肛门，探入一指。

“ 加紧 ”

肛门顺从的收缩，攻拉动手指，明显感觉紧致度有所下降。他不满意。

他取了一支筷子，插进肛门里。筷子搅动着弹珠，受呜咽着。

接着他解开受的膝盖，让他站起来。受撑着桌边，加紧双臀勉强站起来，然而他一起身，筷子连并弹珠都掉了出来。攻捡起筷子，有一次插进肛门里。

“ 这一次，降低难度，都塞进去了。 ”

受夹紧肛门，不让筷子掉出来。看来是要提高括约肌敏感度，攻取了一只小皮拍，轻轻鞭打着肛门。

随着拍打，肛门反而收紧，连之前因为肛塞扩张的小缝都缩没了。

“ 把筷子推出来 ”

受依言照办，然而筷子太光滑了，一下子就全掉出来了，攻用皮拍接住，又插回了一半。

“ 夹住 ”

肛门收缩了一下，筷子勉强被夹住了。受勉力保持了几十秒，筷子还是掉到地上。

攻再一次把弹珠塞进去，这一次，十颗珠子，再攻的命令下，一颗一颗排出。攻又重新加测一次，受依旧完成的不错。

训练内容：每晚手掌扩张，抽插，旋转，放松括约肌。

之后肛塞充气抽插，肛门保养。每晚扩张直径增加 0.5 厘米。

结束后，塞入十颗弹球，用皮拍拍打肛门，维持敏感度和紧致度，直至弹珠可以在攻的命令下依次排出。

四 拳交➕开花

扩肛器

一个月的训练截止，受的肛门已经可以接受直径约 10 厘米的肛塞了。

受躺在攻定制的椅子上，两腿大开，阴囊根部被绑住，两颗卵蛋也被分开绑好。肛门已经被 10 厘米的肛塞扩张过，然而在攻的训练下，肛塞被拿出的瞬间，肛门就紧紧锁住，否则会被皮拍鞭打。

粉色的肛门紧紧缩住，然而在攻的手指探入的瞬间，又松软的包裹住入侵的手指，攻很满意。自从用了肛塞以来，攻在扩张后还会给受的肠壁上也涂抹滋养的精油，肠肉如今泛着娇嫩的油光，颜色犹如怒放的玫瑰花瓣。攻迫不及待的想看到他的那朵花。

他剥开肛门，用手术灯照亮直肠，把扩肛器放在肛门口，直径调整到 10 厘米。

“ 宝贝，推出来 ”

肠壁涌上来，向着肛门口挤出，然而此时的肠壁只能勉强挤到肛门口。攻拍照记录后，拿出润滑，温热后，将右手慢慢探入打开的肛门。

肠壁仍然不够松软，如果需要开花的效果，需要更加柔软的肠壁。攻把整只右手插进了直肠。他在肠道内握拳，接着张开五指，往返抽插。

受已经通过肛门高潮，阴囊饱涨。然而他被戴了口枷，嘴里塞着一颗直径 3 厘米的小球，抵在喉头，他发不出声音。只能呜咽，颤抖着。

被完全拳交后，攻拔出右手。

“ 推出来 ”

肠壁再一次涌上来，这一次，花朵有了雏形。攻再一次拍照记录。他把两张照片拿给受看，搂过受的脑袋，温柔的指给他对比肛门前后的区别。

“ 你看，这里开始有花瓣了。 ”

“ 宝贝真棒 ”

受的涎水顺着脖颈流下，他眼眶泛红，对着攻眨了眨眼睛。

攻取下扩张器，肛门果然又合不上了。粉嫩的菊穴有点松垮，被鞭打一轮后有些泛红却仍然无法夹住弹珠。攻只好取过一支滚轮，上面有些细小的刺，不至于扎破皮肤。攻从肛门外侧滚起，慢慢的向着收缩方向，刺激肛门周围一圈肌肉，帮助受寻找感觉，收缩肛门。

终于，十颗弹珠的测试通过了。

训练内容：

插入 10 厘米扩肛器，拳交，肛门及肠壁保养

结束后，塞入十颗弹球，滚轮刺激肛门收缩，维持敏感度和紧致度，直至弹珠可以在攻的命令下依次排出。

五 过渡章

攻和受是相亲认识的。

攻是北方人，在南方城市开了个广告公司，家里条件不错，父母给介绍了不少客户之后，就稳稳开着。受是南方人，朋友介绍给攻后，两个人谈了半年就结婚了。

两个人曾经的性爱都平平淡淡，一切都被这部黄片改变了。攻每天晚上都要花一两个小时在受身上，周末更甚，经常整个白天，受一整天都在浑浑噩噩的高潮中度过。

曾经看电影，玩游戏的爱好都丢掉了，两个人黏黏糊糊的。

周六，受早上在攻怀里醒来。昨天晚上攻依旧做了一套完整的训练，拳交，鞭打肛门，排珠，精油按摩。受喜欢被攻完全掌控，关注的感觉。他扭头看看身后还睡着的攻。攻早上爱赖床，很多个周末都是受先醒来，看着他，等他醒来。

攻晨勃了，硬邦邦的阴茎顶在受的后腰，攻无意识的搂紧受，把他挤在腰间，自慰着。

受把手探过去，轻柔的抚过茎身。他想要他。

本想直接把阴茎插进他的肛门，然而他想到攻不喜欢他肛门里被弄脏，每天睡前攻都要把他的肛门剥开，用精油把直肠擦得干干净净的，才放他睡觉。想到这里，他的肛门蠕动着，粉嫩的穴口泛着一点油光。

很久没有主动了，他居然不知道该怎么做爱。他笨拙的从攻的怀里爬出来，那人无意识的转过身，平躺着又睡过去了。

受慢慢的钻进被子里，两腿分开，跨过攻的腰身，脑袋伏在攻胯间，开始舔舐阴茎。

攻喜欢把自己的毛和受的毛都刮的干干净净的，每天睡前把受的肛门擦干净后，他也会把自己的阴茎洗干净，包皮也翻开，洗好才睡觉。因此，一夜过去，被窝里也只有受经常涂抹的精油的香味。

受舔过整只阴茎后，含住龟头，吸住，上下撸动。那只龟头涨的更大了，受小心的不让龟头顶到牙齿，尽量用舌头舔弄着尿道口。

他深喉了，喉道抽搐，把龟头挤压的更狠，腥甜的气味混合着精油的香味充满了口腔。

攻在快感中醒来时，看见自己胸前挺着一只白皙的屁股。他想起来他俩看过的黄片，那只美丽的屁股，他想起他想要的玫瑰花，那只只属于他，精心栽培后的玫瑰花。

受还在口交，他不想打断他，他静静享受着被深喉的快感，他还不想射精，他没有挺动腰身，他想让受完全的掌控这次口交。

深喉的快感太过激烈，攻不由的呻吟出声。眼前那只屁股挺着粉嫩的肛门，是他的宝贝。他捏紧双拳，任由受再一次把他的阴茎吸进口腔。

受埋在攻的胯间，口交和掌控的快感让他迷乱，这只阴茎完全属于他，此刻他的口腔就是这只阴茎的掌控者。他舔过龟头，感受尿道口微微抽搐。他吸紧双腮，感受龟头在他的舌头上抽搐。他忘了去想攻有没有醒来，他此刻掌控着这具身体。

攻眼前一片空白，只能看到那只粉色的蠕动的肛门，他要射精了。

攻射精了，受在这一刻，也到达了一个心理上的高潮。他嘴里的龟头抽动着，射在他的喉头，他不由自主的吞咽了下去，腥。

他感受到喷在自己肛门上的热气，接着一条柔软的东西顶开了柔软的括约肌。

攻射精后，并没有动，他感受到受依然包裹着他阴茎的口腔，那条柔软的舌头甚至抚慰着他高潮时的龟头。他射在了受的嘴里，他感受到受吞咽的动作。他无法控制自己，他扬起脖子，拉过了旁边的枕头，垫在后面，舔上了那只他精心护理的肛门。

括约肌在持续的训练下，十分柔软，在被舌头舔弄的瞬间放松开来，任由舌头抚慰，打开充满玫瑰花香的肠道。

受嘴里还含着阴茎，他想抬头，但是攻感受到了他的动作，他突然抬起两条腿，把受的脖子夹住了。嘴里的阴茎还没有软，被攻的大腿一挤，阴茎插入了受的咽喉，鼻子挤在了阴囊上，受的喉咙抽搐着，挤压着阴茎。感官仿佛被剥夺，肛门里的舌头存在感更强了。

攻疯狂的舔弄着肛门，用舌头去舔过肠壁上的每一寸，感受肠壁的收缩，肛门一开一合，夹着舌头。

太淫靡了。攻想看那朵花。

六 绽放

受的喉咙夹着阴茎，涎水顺着阴茎流出来，阴囊也湿乎乎的。似乎没有什么不是湿的。

攻的舌头另他疯狂，他的心理达到了高潮。肠壁疯狂的收缩抽动，肛门也疯狂的张合，他的阴茎硬硬的顶在攻的胸膛上。

攻摸过皮绳，拎起阴囊，将两只球分开绑好，阴茎半垂着，流出液体。

继续舔弄肛门，攻的阴茎在受的喉管里被挤压着。

攻又射精了，这一次受没法吞咽，顺着阴囊流出来，被窝里的气味越来越腥，受用力呼吸着，攻的阴囊挤在他脸上。他爱惨了这种感觉。

射精后的攻，拔出舌头，深深的亲吻肛门，拍拍臀肉。

“ 宝贝，打开 ”

松软的肛门张开了，一个小小的圆洞。攻慢慢的两手把肛门拉开，肠肉已经快挤出来了，这只肛门需要高潮。

攻加紧双腿之间的脑袋，把阴茎插的更深一些，肛门果然收缩了一下之后长的更开了。攻拿过扩肛器，把肛门撑开，用一支按摩棒开始插弄肠道。受的前列腺比较深，在几次顶弄后，攻感受到包裹着阴茎的喉管抽紧了，便开始专注顶弄那一点。

百十下抽插后，受的屁股开始抽动，两条腿不由自主的踢动，攻一手按住受的后腰，两腿加紧他的脑袋，加速抽插的动作，接着，受高潮了。

攻把按摩棒抽出的瞬间，肠肉疯狂的挤出来，把扩张器挤的满满的，攻拨弄着肠肉，把扩肛器拿下来，那掬肠肉再一次顶出来了。攻的阴茎被喉管疯狂挤压，受无助的吞咽着一切。

被去掉扩肛器的肛门此时仍然无法合拢，攻拨弄着肛门，在肠肉顶出来的瞬间，把肛门翻开。

那朵花开出来了。肠肉翻涌出来，泛着肠液湿润的光，中间的花蕊细细小小。攻松开双腿，受仍然含着阴茎。受在极端的高潮下哭了，眼泪混着口水和精液，涂满了攻的下身。肛门上的那朵花颤抖着，攻挤着肛门的边缘，不让它缩回去。

“ 宝贝，我舔舔你，你别缩回去 ”

攻舔上花蕊，肠道的中心。他含住整朵花，含在自己嘴里舔弄，吸舐。受又一次达到了高潮，他埋在攻身下拼命的吸弄着阴茎。

肠肉在攻嘴里抖动着，接着蠕动着，被肛门吸了回去。粉嫩的肛门张张合合，攻嘴里一空。

攻舔弄着肛门，揉搓着受的腰身，受还在吸弄着阴茎。

“ 宝贝，再让我舔舔花花好不好 ”

肛门推挤着，肠肉挤出来，攻连忙剥开肛门，然而肠肉又吸了回去，攻把肛门拉开，舔上涌动的肠肉，然而这次花并没有开。

受努力挤弄着肛门，把嘴里的阴茎再一次顶入喉头，希望通过深喉刺激自己，然而阴茎在受的喉头再一次抽动，射精，花也没有开。

攻呻吟着，两手拉动着肛门，受抽搐着，也再一次达到了高潮。

七

“ 宝贝吐出来 ”

受吐出阴茎，攻把他抱过来，和他深深的接吻，解开受的阴囊，揉搓着他的阴囊。每次性爱后，攻都会温柔抚慰他的阴茎，让他射出来。

受知道他有多爱那朵花。他看着攻松开自己阴囊的皮绳，他知道攻想结束这场性爱了。可是他还不想。

他抬头吻上攻，一只手探到身后，抚慰肛门，想把那朵花挑出来。攻觉察到他的动作，原本撸动他阴茎的手一紧。受腰身一抖，停下了自己的手。

“ 宝贝你的屁股只能我碰哦 ”

“ 看来宝贝还不满足 ”

“ 嗯，还想要你舔我 ”

“ 舔你哪里 ”

“ 舔我的花，我开花给你吃 ”

攻撸动受阴茎的手挺下来了，他摸过皮绳，把阴囊重新扎起来。

吻住受，抚摸着他的后腰，顺着脊柱的曲线滑至肛门，探入肛门。

“ 谢谢宝贝 ”

八 极致

攻决定完整的刺激整个肠道。

受躺在床上，后腰被垫起，两个手被绑在头顶，两条大腿分开抬起，膝盖被皮具固定，无法弯曲或伸直，两个脚腕绑了沙袋，十公斤的重量让他无法抬腿。

攻把扩肛器重新塞进肛门，他抚慰着肛门，肠肉抽动着，他拿起平时用来帮助肛门收缩的滚轮，探进肠道。

滚轮的刺激太强烈，肠道收缩的太厉害，攻一时无法再推进。他用手指转圈撑开肠道，把滚轮推入。

受的大腿内侧和腰腹疯狂的抖动，他在濒临高潮的边缘。肠肉还在抽搐，滚轮无法推进。

攻拿出滚轮，依旧抚慰着肠道。

“ 宝贝，放松 ”

肛门依言在放松，肠道打开了一点点缝隙。

攻拿来网格状的一根圆管，直径只有 3 公分左右。

他把圆管送进肠道，肠肉挤出格子，鲜艳欲滴。终于撑出了一条缝隙。

受已经达到了巅峰，任何触摸都会让他疯狂。

攻拿了最小号的皮拍，排头只有指头大小，探入圆管，开始甩动尾部。韧性绝佳的皮拍开始在肠道内拍打。

受发出一声唔鸣，他嘴里依旧塞着一颗圆球，外配口枷。涎水顺着脖颈流下。

攻把圆管再推入一些，继续拍打着肠壁。肛门收缩的太厉害，扩肛器也被挤了出来，肛门开合着，随着攻挥动皮拍被拉扯。

攻停下皮拍，捡起扩肛器。用温热的毛巾擦干净受的脖颈后拿下口枷和口球。

“ 宝贝今天不开花也行 ”

受呜咽着，扭头看着攻，张开嘴巴。

“ 想吃 ”

攻把阴茎送入受的口腔，受疯狂的吸舐阴茎，把龟头吸入喉道，甚至抬头想深喉自己。攻知道他想刺激自己来开花。索性跨过受的身子，跪坐在他的头上方，伏过身子，把枕头垫在受的腰下，抬高受的屁股，把扩肛器再一次插进受的肛门。

“ 宝贝可以把肠道撑开吗 ”

受用力的张开肛门，肠壁也跟着扩张，攻把圆管再送入一些，用皮拍冲着前列腺的位置拍打起来。

含着阴茎的口腔猛烈收缩，肠道也收缩起来，把皮拍夹住。攻向下一坐，阴茎更深的插入了口腔。

“ 宝贝，再打开 ”

肠道勉强裂开了一点点，攻又一次挥动皮拍。

阴茎已经完全插入了受的口腔，阴囊挤在他的脸上，他什么也看不见，无法思考。他只能拼命吸吮嘴里的阴茎。肠道被鞭笞的快感太过强烈，他的阴囊被束缚，想要射精的快感已经炸裂，他半垂的阴茎抽动。肛门想要收缩，却被禁止。他无法思考。他在等待嘴里的阴茎的指令。

攻耐心的等待肠道打开，再乐此不疲的拍打腺体。体下的口腔收缩，龟头沉浸在挤压的快感里。受的腰腹抽搐着，肛门猛烈的收缩，攻坐在他的脸上，他无法挣扎，只能用喉管挤压着龟头。攻感觉整根阴茎仿佛插入了受的脖子，他要射精了。

他猛的向下坐，阴茎终于到达高潮，喷在喉管里。肛门又一次把扩肛器挤了出来，一朵花含着花蕊里的皮拍，绽放了出来。

那朵花颤抖着，花蕊含着圆管，连带着皮拍晃动，美的妖艳。

攻慢慢拔出阴茎，手指逗弄着花瓣，移到受的两腿之间。

“ 宝贝你好美，看我吃你的花 ”

攻小心翼翼的把圆管和皮拍抽出来，两手翻动着肛门。他知道受在努力为他开花，他要好好侍弄这朵花。

他把花含进嘴里，舔弄褶皱，每一寸缝隙，吸吮颤抖的花瓣，把舌头塞进花蕊，四处舔弄，肠液溢出来了，他用力吸吮，吞咽下去。

他压着肛门的边缘，帮助受维持着花朵。

受仰躺着，他看不见他努力开出来的花，但是他能看见攻的唇舌，和陶醉的表情。他受不了他这样的表情，他想含住他的阴茎，他想被他舔弄，他想继续为攻开花，继续和他疯狂的做爱。

“ 宝贝你好香，好好吃 ”

受深深的呼吸，高潮的快感太强烈。

“ 宝贝我可以插吗 ”

受点点头。

攻跪下身子，用阴茎顶住花。他剥开花瓣，花瓣温柔的包裹住阴茎，攻慢慢的把阴茎插入，花瓣跟着一层层包裹住阴茎。

攻开始插入肠道，花瓣被捅回肠道。受紧紧的吸着肠道，感受着阴茎冲击的快感。刚才被拍打过的肠壁一场敏感，前列腺的位置甚至有点肿大，被龟头戳刺了没几下就颤抖起来。

抽插继续，肠道淫乱不堪，肛门收缩起来，把所有淫乱锁在肠道里。攻解开受脚腕上的沙袋，捧起脚踝，亲吻着脚趾，继续挺进肠道。

受已经敏感到了巅峰，肠道抽动，泵出大量液体。攻抽出阴茎，让他舒缓，含着他的脚趾吸吮。受喘息平缓后，用脚掌推了推攻。

“ 宝贝怎么了 ”

“ 想吃 ”

“ 好 ”

攻重新跨过受的身子，跪在他头两侧，让受的嘴巴停在他阴茎下方。

“ 最后一次了啊，你不能再承受了 ”

受抬头拧了他一眼，张嘴要去含阴茎。

攻一只手指按住他额头，在他嘴边晃了晃阴茎。

“ 听到了没有 ”

“ 知道啦 ”

攻把阴茎送入受的口腔，刻意往下坐，把阴茎送入喉道，左右摆动。受的喉咙抽搐着，挤压着阴茎，他舔弄着嘴里的茎身，呜咽着，任由喉管一次次被插弄，引起抽搐。

攻看着身体下方的脸，双眼紧闭，鼻子拼命呼吸，嘴巴被自己的阴茎插的满满的。这幅画面太刺激。阴茎在喉管内抽动，嘴唇边上溢出了一些液体，受哼鸣着。

喉管收缩，被刺激的呕吐感另喉管又在扩张，进而被龟头占满。攻射精了，他迅速的拔出阴茎，射在口腔里，受含着阴茎等他射完，吞下精液，温柔的舔舐着阴茎。

攻抚摸着他的脸，任他温柔的含着阴茎。

“ 乖，不吃了 ”

受吐出阴茎。

〖TBC〗


End file.
